


A segítő jobb

by AniH, SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A kéztörésben is lehet valami jó, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beteljesülés, Blow Jobs, Boldog befejezés, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, Kollégium AU, Kézi munka, M/M, Oral Sex, Régóta elfojtott vágyak, Szobatársak, csókok
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Dean eltöri a jobb kezét, és ez a tény roppant frusztrálttá teszi. Míg nem szobatársa - Castiel - fel nem ajánlja neki a segítő jobbját. ;) Ez pedig egy újabb esemény láncolatot indít el. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AniH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/gifts).



> Újra páros munkával jelentkezem. Jelen pillanatban Ani volt a társszerzőm, ő kezdte el a történetet, én csak adtam neki egy befejezést. :) 
> 
> Még több érdekes történetet találsz itt: https://imperfect-turquoise.blogspot.hu/ Anitól, és ha tetszik, ne felejts el feliratkozni! :) <3  
> A történet itt is olvasható: https://imperfect-turquoise.blogspot.hu/2016/11/a-segito-jobb.html
> 
> Kellemes szórakozást, jó olvasást! :)

Próbáltál már törött kézzel maszturbálni? Nos, Dean Winchester megpróbálta. Na mármint nem a törött kezével, hanem a másikkal. Csak hát pont az tört el, amelyiket jobban szereti használni.  
Mikor szexuális frusztráltsága már elviselhetetlenné vált, megpróbálkozott a másik kezével. Az egész csak rosszabb lett. Az első hat perc még kimondottan jó volt, de fél óra után, nem hogy el nem ment, de egyre inkább kókadni kezdett.  
Törött kézzel meg aztán mégsem mehet el csajozni. Illetve elmehet, csak senki nem fog vele hazamenni. Félkézzel elég komplikált lehet szexelni, bármelyik egyéjszakás kalandra vágyó nő biztosan nem őt választaná esti partnerének.

Teljesen elhatalmasodott rajta a frusztráció. Még szobatársával is összeszólalkozott, aki egyébként a legaranyosabb srác a földön, képtelenség vele összeveszni. Deannek persze ez is sikerült ma. Háromszor.

\- Dean, tudom, mennyire zavar a törött kezed. Tudom, hogy a tehetetlenséget utálod a legjobban. Megértem, tényleg, de nálam is betelik egyszer a pohár.  
\- Tudod, Cas? Tényleg? – kérdezett vissza Dean gúnyosan, beleállva a konfliktusba. – Lassan egy hónapja nem sikerült elélveznem. Egy kibaszott hónapja! – kiabálta Dean hevesen gesztikulálva az ép kezével.  
\- Őszintén sajnálom, hogy nem tudod kielégíteni a testi szükség…  
\- Testi? Cas, az orgazmus a legjobb orvosság minden lelki bajra, a stressz levezetésére!  
\- Szerintem összekevered valamivel – döntötte oldalra a fejét a másik férfi értetlenül. 

Szemöldökeit összehúzta, s látszott az arcán, hogy valamin szörnyen gondolkodik. Dean nagyot sóhajtva fel is adta a vitát. Épp a szobájába akart visszasétálni, mikor Cas mégis megszólalt.

\- Ha gondolod, segíthetek.  
\- Cas, már így is sokat segítesz. Azt sem tudom, hogy venném fel nélküled a pulcsimat.  
\- Nem, úgy értem a kielégülésben – Dean köpni nyelni nem tudott. – Persze csak, ha szeretnéd.  
\- Ne érts félre Cas, köszi meg minden, de ez elég rendesen feszegeti a barátság fogalom határait.  
\- Nem értem, hogyan befolyásolná a barátságunkat, hogy támogatni próbállak, mikor az egyik kezed használhatatlan.

Dean mindennél jobban szerette volna, hiszen egy kicsit oda volt a fekete hajú srácért. Nagyjából egy éve jött rá, de semmi szüksége arra, hogy a fejét elvesztve, valami hülyeséget mondjon közben, aztán fújhatja a legjobb barátját, és szobatársát.

A végső döntés meghozatala előtt még vetett egy pillantást Casre, aki csak bámulta őt a választ várva. Ahogy szeme végig vándorolt a kócos fekete tincsektől lefelé, a vastag rózsaszín ajkakon kicsit elidőzve, majd az oldalai mellett lógó kezein állapodott meg a tekintete. Azok az ujjak, mennyi mindent tudnának csinálni Deannel! Ez volt az utolsó lökés, képtelen volt elutasítani barátja segítő jobbját.

Dean szobáját választották megfelelő helynek. Az ágyon ültek egymással szemben. Egy pár percig némán bámulták egymást, az egész szituáció szuper kínos volt. Castiel vetette fel halálos nyugodtsággal a hangjában, hogy jobb lenne Deannek lefeküdni. Szóval így tett. 

Barátja továbbra is törökülésben ült a lábai között. Érzelmektől mentes maszkja megtörni látszott, mikor öt egész percig csak bámulta a másik ágyékát, majd egy mély sóhaj után, hosszú ujjaival kigombolta a nadrágja gombját, majd lehúzta a cipzárt. Dean megemelte kissé csípőjét, szobatársa pedig értve a célzást alsónadrágjával együtt húzta le, és bújtatta ki farmerjából, levéve a cipőit a zoknikkal egyetemben. A sötét hajú srác kényelmesebb pozícióban mászott széttárt lábai közé.  
\---  
Amikor először érezte meg Cas csodálatos ujjait az ágyékán, be kellett hunynia a szemeit. Mintha egy villám cikázott volna a testén keresztül. Leginkább ehhez tudja hasonlítani az érzést. Természetesen ez semmi volt ahhoz képest, amikor szobatársa ujjai körbe fonódtak a farkán, és néhány bátortalan simítás után, felvett egy ritmikus, masszírozó ütemet.

Néha lassan csinálta, olykor pedig gyorsabban, teljesen belemerülve a foglalatosságába. Dean egyre mélyebben lélegzett, később már zihált, és elvétve nyögés, vagy nyöszörgés szökkent ki a száján. Cas úgy játszott rajta, mint egy virtuóz a hangszerén, és a zöld szemű fiúnak el kellett magában ismernie, hogy kibaszottul értett a dolgához.

Annyira elmélyült a tevékenységében, hogy egyszer csak Dean arra lett figyelmes, egyre közelebb hajolt hozzá, megnyalva ajkait, de az utolsó másodpercben mindig meggondolta magát.  
Már önmagában ez a tény az őrület szélére sodorta, bár még mindig csak a határvonalon lebegett. Mikor Cas már vagy harmadszor dőlt felé rövid időn belül, nem bírta türtőztetni önmagát, és rekedtes hangon préselte ki:

\- Ne habozz, Cas... Csináld!... Csináld, amit csak akarsz! 

Cas pedig előre hajolva forró száját rátapasztva a most már bíborral színezett hímtagra, egyre többet nyelt el belőle, ahogy közben a kezével is dolgozott, s ez a látvány pillanatokon belül átrántotta a sötét mézszín hajú fiút a gyönyörök kapuján. Hosszan élvezett a barátja szájába, aki mohón szívta ki belőle az összes cseppet. 

Dean combjai remegtek, s úgy érezte: soha többet nem tud felkelni az ágyából. Eközben Cas felcsókolta magát előbb a másik fiú hasáig, aztán tovább futtatta buja ajkait, fel egészen a mellbimbókig, de csak néhány laza, nyalakodó csókig maradt csak ott, mert nem ez volt a végcélja, hanem Dean szája. Végig rágcsálta a zöld szemű barátja nyakát, majd az állvonalát, míg végre megtalálta a száját. Zabolatlan csókban forrtak össze.

\- Baszki, Cas! Nem tudom, hogy csinálod, de az előbb úgy éreztem, mintha a farkamon keresztül az agyamat is ki akartad volna szívni... - súgta rekedten, amíg Cas újra a nyakával foglalta el magát - Tudod mit? Azt hiszem, hogy majdnem sikerült...

\- Annyira régóta vártam erre... sosem gondoltam volna, hogy a vágyálmom teljesül... - mormogta két heves csók közepette - Ha tudnád milyen frusztrált voltam, amikor egy-egy csinos lánnyal állítottál haza. Megőrültem a féltékenységtől... és a fájdalomtól, hogy ők megkaphatnak, de én nem...

Dean egy pillanatra megdermedt, és ez megállította Cast is. Ám a habozása megtört, s ép kezének ujjaival túrt a sötét, imádott, örökké kócos tincsek közé:

\- Egyikük sem ér fel hozzád! - jelentette ki szenvedélyesen, mélyen belenézve a vágytól viharos kék szemekbe, majd habozva folytatta - Már én is akartalak... akartalak volna egy ideje... jó ideje... de féltem, ha megteszem, azonnal vége a barátságunknak. Arról nem is szólva, hogy sosem volt ilyen aranyos... - megcsókolta - édes... - újabb csók - félelmetesen jóképű szobatársam.

Cas teljes súlyával rajta feküdt, így Dean nagyon is érezte, hogy barátjának is szüksége van - ha nem is egy segítő kézre, mert azzal most nem igazán szolgálhat - egy gyönyört okozó szájra mindenképp. 

\- Vetkőzz le, most rajtam a sor, én jövök egy szívességgel!  
\- De Dean!  
\- Ne Deanezz itt nekem, hanem vetkőzz! 

Többet nem is ellenkezett vele az édes kék szeműje, hanem teljesítette a parancsát. S nem csak teljesen levetkőzött, de a másikról is lesegítette a maradék ruhát. Most Cas feküdt alul, s Dean a combjai közt helyezkedett el. Lenézett az elbűvölő kék szemekbe amik huncut vidámsággal néztek rá, s ő sem tudta megállni egy félszeg mosoly nélkül.

\- Lehet, hogy ügyetlen leszek... én még ezt sosem csináltam senkinek...  
\- Mertem remélni - feleli pimasz mosollyal Cas, majd folytatta - Megbízom benned, csak tedd ösztönösen, amit akarsz... hidd el, mindketten élvezni fogjuk.

Dean végig simított az oly régóta vágyott szerszámon, amibe Cas teljesen beleborzongott. A tekintetük egybe fonódott, és a sötét hajú fiú szavak nélkül biztatta a másikat. 

Hamarosan megtalálta azt a ritmust, ami lassacskán elvette mindkettejük józan eszét. Eleinte gyámoltalanul, de később egyre inkább bátrabban vette be a csábos ajkait. Cas már a lepedőt markolta, lihegett, és nyögött, ahogy Dean belelendülve, egyre mélyebbre engedte a torkába őt. A csípője koordinálatlan mozgott, ahogy ösztönösen mozdult, válaszul az egyre ügyesebb ajkak játékára. 

\- Dean! - kiáltotta, és a méz szőke srác pontosan tudta, mire akarja őt figyelmeztetni kedvese, de nem hagyta abba, sőt. Ha lehet, még fokozta a tempót, és ekkor barátja teste megfeszült, és rövidesen érezte a megkönnyebbülése sós ízét az ajkai között. Hezitálás nélkül nyelte le, már ami nem folyt végig az állán.  
Cas türelmetlen nyúlt érte, magához vonta, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

Ettől kezdve, már nemcsak szobatársak, barátok, de szeretők is voltak... hosszan, az egész életükön át. 

\--- The End---

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett a közös művünk Anival, úgy ne felejtsd el megnyomni a kudos <3 gombot - ehhez semmilyen regisztráció nem szükséges! 
> 
> ((Ha hagynál véleményt - nagy örömünkre - akkor ahhoz egy nick nevet kér a rendszer, plusz egy e-mailt, ami nem kerül nyilvánosságra, csak a válaszok miatt szükséges. A nick neved csak egyszer kell, utána beírva mindenhol azon a néven hagyhatsz hozzászólást. Az AO3 profilhoz regisztráció kell, ami csak kicsit bonyolultabb, és 2 napot vesz igénybe.)) 
> 
> Köszönjük, hogy elolvastad a történetet! Have a Nice Destiel Day! <3


End file.
